custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
It's Halloween Night Tonight (Script)
we open up on an exterior shot of the treehouse as the camera pans down to the ground revealing Carly and Jacob placing pumpkins all around, as they do this upbeat music fades in* Carly singing: I feel that chill in the air.The leaves are falling everywhere. Fall is the time of year that brings Apples and pumpkins and Halloween..... Jacob and Carly singing: Let's make this the happiest Halloween. Treats and games and make-believe.We'll have some fun when the moon shines bright. It's Halloween night tonight... Jacob singing: Play some games, have lots of fun. A special day and it's just begun... *Jonathan walks in carrying a pumpkin* Jonathan singing: Pick out a pumpkin with my friends.The Halloween fun just never ends. *Jonathan sets the pumpkin down* Jacob: hi Dad! Jonathan: hi son! All three singing: Let's make this the happiest Halloween. Treats and games and make-believe.We'll have some fun when the moon shines bright. It's Halloween night tonight... *Music continues* Jacob: the treehouse looks great! *Everyone agrees as the camera pans over to the Barney doll which is sitting on a pumpkin, he comes to life* Barney: WOAH, Hi everybody! Both kids: Barney! *Both kids hug Barney* Barney: hi there, Jonathan! Jonathan: Barney! *They both shake hands* Jacob: guess what Barney, my dad is taking us trick or treating tonight! Barney: oh, what fun! Jonathan: do you wanna come with us? Barney: oh, I'd love to!!! *The elevator dings as it opens revealing Samantha in a princess costume* Barney: look at that! Samantha singing: We'll dress up and pretend to be a cowboy, a doctor or a bumblebee. I'm a beautiful princess as you can see. *Everyone bows* Jonathan: we're honored to meet you your majesty! Everyone singing: Let's make this the happiest Halloween. Treats and games and make-believe.We'll have some fun when the moon shines bright. It's Halloween night tonight... Barney singing: we're gonna have some fun when the moon shines bright. Everyone: It's Halloween night tonight... *Music ends* Jacob: this is gonna be the greatest night ever! *Everyone agrees as Barney begins walking around the schoolyard* Barney: but it doesn't look like Halloween... Jacob: that's why we're decorating! Carly: and we we're just about to carve pumpkins! Barney: I just love pumpkins! Jonathan: we'd like to stay and help but we better go home and get ready for tonight! Samantha: we'll be back around 8, and then we'll go trick or treating! *Everyone says goodbye as Jonathan and Samantha leave* Jacob: what are we waiting for, let's go carve those pumpkins! *Everyone agrees as they run into the school, the scene then fades to the three walking down the school hallway, the walls are covered in decorations* Barney: I sure love all these decorations! Jacob: we made them in class today! Barney: oh... *They enter the gym and walk over to the table where the pumpkins are* Barney: my, these pretty pumpkins are certainly perfect! Jacob: say that 5 times fast! Barney: i could barley say it the first time! *Everyone laughs* Carly: oh no!! Barney: what's the matter? Jacob: what's wrong? Carly: i forgot to bring the tools to carve the pumpkins... Jacob: bummer... Carly: I guess we won't have any pumpkins tonight.. Barney: of course we can! Both kids: we can? Barney: sure, with a little Imagination and... *The Barney Bag appears magically on the table* Both kids: The Barney Bag! *Music begins as everyone begins to look through the bag* Barney singing: Well, I've been looking in my Barney Bag And I found alot of things...Gizmos and gadgets and odds and ends. And even some old string! Carly and Jacob singing: So let's ask ourselves a question, "What can we make today?" With imagination and the Barney Bag We'll see what we can make today *Music ends* Barney: let's see what we have! Jacob: gee, what can we make with all this? *Jacob pulls out orange construction paper, glue, etc* *Everyone stands in silence* Carly: I got it, we can make pumpkins which we can then hang around the treehouse! *Everyone agrees* Barney: great idea Carly! *Scene fades to everyone making the pumpkins* Barney: these pumpkins will make very nice decorations! *Scene fades to everyone completing their pumpkins* Carly: there, we're all done! Barney: and they look stu-u-u-upendous!!! Jacob: let's go hang them up! *Everyone leaves the gym as the scene fades to them standing in front of the treehouse* Carly: i think these would look great here! *Carly puts one of the pumpkins on the elevator door* Barney: that's a great spot *Scene cuts to Jacob trying to put a pumpkin on a tree branch but fails due to his hight* Barney: let me help you with that! *Barney picks up Jacob as he puts the pumpkin on the branch* Jacob: thanks Barney! Barney: no problem! *Barney sets Jacob back down* Carly: now that our pumpkins are now in place, what should we do with these? *Carly points to a barrel of pumpkins* Barney: gee, good question... Jacob: i know, we can set them at the main gate, that way everyone can enjoy them Jacob: there's so many pumpkins, I don't know if we'll be done in time! Carly: sure we will, if we all stick together, we'll be done in no time! Barney: I just love seeing friends helping friends! *Music begins as everyone begins decorating* Barney singing: Friends are special, so important,they make the world go 'round. Carly and Jacob singing: We like helping one another in school or on the playground Carly singing: Friends are there to help each other when one is feeling sad... Jacob singing: Being friends is very special. Barney singing: Be a friend, and you'll be glad, that's right!! Everyone singing: Friends are special, so important,they make the world go 'round, We like helping one another in school or on the playground Barney: it's true! Everyone singing: Friends are there to help each other when one is feeling sad...Being friends is very special. Be a friend, and you'll be glad Barney: one more time! Everyone singing: Being friends is very special. Be a friend, and you'll be glad *Music ends as Jacob puts the final pumpkin in place* Jacob: there, we're all done! Barney: and it took no time at all! Carly: you know what Barney Barney: what's that Carly? Carly: this is gonna be the best Halloween, cause we get to spend time with all our friends! Barney: and that's my favorite thing! *Music Begins* Barney singing: I'm so happy you're the one! That's here today having fun.Wherever we go, whatever we do, It's better with a friend like you... Everyone singing: Everything's better with a friend. Everything's better with a friend like you. Playing, pretending, whatever we do. It's better with a friend like you... Barney: indeed! Everyone singing: Everything's better with a friend. Everything's better with a friend like you. Playing, pretending, whatever we do. It's better with a friend like you... Carly: playing! Jacob: pretending! Barney: whatever we do! Everyone singing: It's better with a friend like you... *Music ends as everyone hugs, the screen fades to the treehouse at night, Barney steps off the elevator in his Pirate costume* Barney: arrrgh, where is me trusty crew? Voices offscreen: we're coming!! *Music Begins* Everyone singing: A big parade of costumes is coming your way. It's some much fun it kind of makes me want to say"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."Yes, costumes can be fun no matter where or when... *Jonathan jumps into frame wearing his cowboy costume* Jonathan singing: You can wear a cowboy hat, Swing a rope in the air! *Samantha jumps into frame wearing the same princess costume from earlier* Samantha: pretend to be a princess, with the tiara you wear! *Carly jumps into frame wearing a ballerina costume* Carly singing: You can be a ballerina which is always fun! Everyone singing: The big parade of costumes is for everyone! Barney: yes sir! Everyone singing: A big parade of costumes is coming your way. It's some much fun it kind of makes me want to say"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."Yes, costumes can be fun no matter where or when... *Jacob jumps into frame in his superhero costume* Jacob: you can be a superhero, and save the whole day through Barney: or you can be a pirate while sailing the deep blue *Jackson runs up unexpectedly dressed as a scarecrow* Jackson: Or you can be a scarecrow dancin' in a field! *BJ runs into frame dressed as Captain Pickles* BJ: or be Captain Pickles- *Baby Bop runs into frame dressed as a flower* Baby Bop: or a daffodil! *Everyone greets BJ and Baby Bop* BJ: hi guys! Everyone singing: A big parade of costumes is coming your way. It's some much fun it kind of makes me want to say"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."Yes, costumes can be fun no matter where or when... Barney: yes!!!! *Music ends* Barney: so, is everyone ready to go trick or treating? *Everyone agrees* Baby Bop: but, let's remember the safety rules BJ: aye, aye, aye...not this again! Baby Bop: we're with grown-ups, and we walk on the sidewalk! Barney: and following those rules will lead to a very safe Halloween! *Scene fades to everyone walking down the sidewalk* Barney: which house should we visit first? Jacob: how about this one? Barney: ok! *They walk up to the door and knock on it, the door opens revealing Mr Boyd* Everyone: Mr Boyd?!?! Mr Boyd: hi everybody, happy Halloween! Barney: remember what we're supposed to say? Everyone: trick or treat! *Mr Boyd passes out the candy* Barney: thank you Mr Boyd! Mr Boyd: your welcome, i guess I'll see you around! *Everyone says their goodbye as they walk back to the sidewalk* Carly: i just love candy! Jacob: and i love Halloween! *Everyone agrees* Jackson: what house should we visit next? Baby Bop: there's a house over there! *Baby Bop makes a run across the street but Barney stops her* Barney: Baby Bop! Baby Bop: yes Barney? Barney: it's not safe to run into the road like that, you could get hurt! Jonathan: Barney's right, you should always stop and look both ways! *Music begins* Barney singing: Look both ways, when you cross the street. Here's the reason why... Baby Bop: uh huh? Barney singing: there might be a car or bus, or a big truck zoomin' by! Baby Bop: oh... Everyone singing: Look both ways, when you cross the street. Look both ways, when you cross the street. Look both ways, don't move your feet. Till you look both ways, when you cross the street. Baby Bop: oh, I see now! Barney: great! Baby Bop singing: Look both ways, when you cross the street. Jacob: to the left Carly: and to the right! Jonathan singing: Look both ways, when you cross the street. hold a grown-up's hand real tight! Everyone singing: Look both ways, when you cross the street. Look both ways, when you cross the street. Look both ways, don't move your feet. Till you look both ways, when you cross the street. Carly and Jacob singing: You see a friend on the other side of the street. You can wave and shout "Hello!" Barney and Jonathan: hello!!! Carly and Jacob singing: Don't ever cross the street yourself. First get help from a grown-up you know! Barney: that's very important! Everyone singing: Look both ways, when you cross the street. Look both ways, when you cross the street. Look both ways, don't move your feet. Till you look both ways, when you cross the street....Look both ways, don't move your feet. Till you look both ways, when you cross the street.... *Music ends* Baby Bop: that was fun! BJ: what are we waiting around for, let's go get some treats! *Everyone agrees as they cross the street, we then get a montage of them trick or treating as an instrumental of "It's Halloween Night Tonight" plays, after this...the scene fades to everyone entering the treehouse as they ad-lib things such as "that was fun"* Barney: we sure got a lot of treats tonight didn't we? *Everyone agrees as the scene fades to everyone counting their candy* Barney: my my, look at all these treats Samantha: it's as if it has rained candy! Jacob: oh what a rain that would be! *Everyone laughs as music begins* Barney singing: If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops, Oh what a rain that would be.. Everyone singing: Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah, If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops, Oh what a rain that would be.. Barney: what a rain that would be, but what about snow? Jackson, Jacob and BJ singing: If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes, Oh, what a snow that would be.. Everyone singing: Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah, If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes, Oh, what a snow that would be.. Barney: then winter would be wonderful, let's bring it on home now! Barney singing: If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops, Oh what a rain that would be.. Everyone singing: Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah, If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops, Oh what a rain that would be.. Barney: yes indeed!!! *Music ends as BJ and Baby Bop yawn* BJ: after all that fun, i think it's time we be heading home Sissy.. Baby Bop: ok BJ.. *They all say goodbye before disappearing into thin air* Jonathan: man, you guys are wizards!! Jacob: so Barney, what was your favorite part of Halloween? Barney: why, my favorite part about Halloween was spending it with the people I love! *Music begins* Barney singing: i love you, you love me... *Barney hugs Jonathan and Samantha* Barney singing: we're a happy family... *Barney hugs Carly and Jacob* Barney singing: with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you.. *Barney hugs Jackson* Barney singing: won't you say you love me too? Everyone: we love you Barney! Barney: and i love you! Everyone singing: i love you, you love me... we're best friends like friends should be, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too? *Everyone group hugs* Barney: I do... *Jonathan looks at his watch* Jonathan: man it's getting late, we better be heading home Samantha: thanks Barney, for everything Barney: my pleasure! Everyone: bye Barney! Barney: goodbye, Happy Halloween! *Everyone gets on the elevator and heads down as the camera pans over to the Barney doll as it is holding a miniature trick or treat bucket, the doll winks as the scene cuts to a kid in his Halloween costume* Kid: hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says! *The scene transitions to a clear blue sky as a giant neon flashing sign falls into frame reading "Barney says", the sign stays in place for a few seconds before disappearing into a set of magic sparkles which proceed to fly into the sky and out of frame, the scene then transitions to Barney walking off the treehouse elevator outside, he proceeds to continue walking until he notices the audience* Barney: oh, hello again to all my friends, I'm glad you came to play, our fun and learning never ends...here's what we did today, op... *Barney moves a few inches over as screenshots from the episode appear beside him* Barney: tonight was Halloween, and we sure had a great time, we started the day off by decorating around the treehouse and school by making our own pumpkins! And then before you know it, it was time to trick or treating. Didn't I make a good pirate? Arrrgh! Baby Bop forgot the rules to crossing the street, and we reminded her that you should always stop, and look both ways, and that's the safe way...we had so many treats it was if it rained candy, I just love Halloween! *The screenshots dissappear as Barney steps back to his original spot* Barney: and remember, i love you! *Barney waves to the camera as it slowly fades to black* THE END